Whimsical Dragons
The Whimsical Dragons are one of the two opposing teams in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . The team is originaly made up of Mike, Zoey, Dave, Sky, Cody, Tyler. Cameron, Lindsay and Samey but in Eye of the Fighter , Chris makes Amy to join the competition, under a Sky spell, and she is placed in this team and in Derriere Le Rideau, after cameoing and helping with the challenge, Paintbrush joins the team. In Dragon Bold, Chris makes Brick change to this team, because he founds them really wimpy. Total Drama Enchanted Forest! In Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, Chris chooses Lindsay, Samey, Cody, Cameron, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Dave and Sky to be part of the Whimsical Dragons. In the challenge, Jo and Jasmine start a fight about who will be team's captain, meanwhile Samey and Cameron were fightning about latter's stategy for get the victory on the challenge, at the same time, Cody gave the other team the lead by showing them a shortcut to the finish line. They lose the challenge, and the first elimination ceremony of the season, Cameron gets voted off. In Swampin' Up, the team was sleeping in the forest, until a tree falls near them, which Mike dislikes, turning himself on Chester. Then, Chris calls then to get to the forest to start the challenge; Tyler waas the first of them to dive, but fails. Dave also gets problems while diving, encouraged by Sky, as he hits himself on the groin with a rock, and when Zoey starts to drown in the swamp, Mike saves her, as Svetlana. When Amy appears, everyone started to search her, until she finds Samey and starts to fight with her, allowing Lindsay to win the challenge for the team. On the night, Sky goes to see if Dave was feeling better after his injuries during the challenge, and he reveals that he was waiting all day for Sky to see him. In Mr. Bones and Me, Sky founds a mysterious Dark Magic book and conserves it, leading herself to her villian side. After that, Brick and Cody dissapear before starting the challenge, and everyone scares, except for Sky. Later, Chris reveals that they were captured as a part of the challenge, meanwhile Sky was reading the book, until Mike discovers her. Later during the challenge, Samey was about to fall into a trap, but Tyler saves her, angering Lindsay, however, they both got captured. They lose the challenge ultimately, and, meanwhile Sky convinces everyone to vote off Mike and, as expected, Mike is eliminated, trying to reveal Sky's secret. Later in the night, Sky uses a spell against Dave, turning him into a bubbly, female counterpart named Danielle. In The Lord Of The Stings, Dave awakes confused of what happened last night, as Lindsay asks for someone called Danielle, remembering what Mike said about Sky and a book. Tyler and Samey went to walk in the morning, wondering that something strange was happening to Sky, until Cody appears, eating candy. During the challenge, Leonard appears as a judge, angering Dave, and himself. Dave starts to feel strange, meanwhile Lindsay starts to suspect that Tyler has a crush on Samey, which he denegates. In the challenge, Lindsay dresses her bikini, thinking it was a model contest, Sky dresses as the Witch of the Olympics, Cody as a dwarf, Samey as a fairy, Zoey as an elf and Tyler as a superhero. Lately, Dave, under his Danielle persona, wins the first challenge for the team. During the balloon challenge, Izzy tries to eliminate Cody and Zoey, but she eliminated her own teammates. Dave wakes up confused, meanwhile Sky uses a paralyzing spell against Jo, which gives her team the victory. At the beginning of Dawn of Noah's Ark Sky is seen having been woken up all the night, pretty tired, reading her book, when she goes into a spell called Dream Shaper and accidentally casts a spell against Lindsay, Dave and Zoey.Soon after everyone wakes up and note she doesn't look well, in the meanwhile Dave gets suspicious finding some ash around his bed and not only...but there's no time to investigate because Chris calls for a new challenge.As the aforementioned challenge begins, the team seems to be immediately in huge difficulty: Sky is too weak to help building the ark, Lindsay continuously calls Tyler with the wrong names annoying him a little, Cody and Zoey has no success in providing for animal and Dave is still rummaging about the late strange facts. However all of sudden the first nightmare happens and Tyler starts to misspell the name of Lindsay in various ways, causing her shock and jealousy, as he also purposes to Samey to lead the works,as she said she once was forced by Amy to built her up a cruise boat made of wood when they were younger, and she actually does a very good job collaborating with the klumsy jock. In the meanwhile Zoey goes through lot of troubles with the animals, especially an aggressive species of raccoons that provoke and torture her so far that she unleashes again her worst nightmare, Kommando Zoey,her amazon daring do dark side that has no fear neither mercy for anything:she's able to capture and coax many beasts since her transformation.Dave finds Sky asleep into a wrecked log meanwhile a storm breaks in and makes the Olympian suddenly SCARY to make him run away in a panic attack. Despite the predictions, the Dragons are the first team to get on the river and they lead the course arriving safely to the final lap, but Chris disqualifies them due to the fact they didn't bring all the animals ,referring to the miss of Sky and Dave that are still somewhere else in the forest. Before the ceremony takes place, Lindsay talks everyone to vote for Samey, but due to the curse happens that they confused their names and vote Lindsay,while Lindsay votes Sammy and her vote is considered nuke:for this reasons she gets the Kick Of Shame swearing to Samey,and soon after Tyler's memory returns and he's sad for what happened to the blonde chick. In Eye of the Fighter, Sky makes friends with Cody, and both try to give the nightmare spell to Tyler and Samey, meanwhile they talk about Lindsay's elimination, where Samey says that if Tyler really loved Lindsay, he would took take her place at the boot, to which Tyler replies that he hates when someone states a fact. In the challenge, Tyler recieves his nightmare, since he had to fight with a chicken, but, scared, he fainted, losing that round to his team. Samey had to fight with Amy, and she wins, meanwhile Cody and Sky destroyed replicas of Duncan and Sugar, respectly. Since Bridgette amd Dawn didn't fight, they are declared the winners of the challenge, much to other team's dismay. In Derriere Le Rideau, the Dragons wake up to realize it is still dark even in the morning. They look for the papers while be picked off by a psycho maniac, a.k.a. Paintbrush. When it is time for their elimination, Amy and Samey are voted off due to their constant bickering costing the team the challenge and also being very annoying. Paintbrush joins the team, much to the dismay of the other remaining members. In The Egg-Mazing Race , the team awakes once again in trouble with Tyler and Paintbrush arguing and Sky trying to figure out where are Dave and Cody, who were her last victims of her spells. Later, Dave is walking when he trips off with a magic lamp and gets a genie, that asks him for three wishes, one of them removing his curse and Cody's and discover what happened, why they are in that situation and another causing Sky always getting defeated at everything she competes in, saving his last wish. In the challenge, Tyler easily jump to the river and is taken away, but the rest follows one of Paintbrush's advices and go to the Kick of Shame and get propulsed, crossing the river. In Chef's throwing objects zone, the former four use Tyler as a distraction and manage to arrive to the cave, where Dave gets the egg. When he is hit by one of Chef's shots, and passes it to Cody and Sky, who cross the river with it, but are tackled by a piano that Jo throws at them. Tyler gets the egg, but trips off and it breaks, causing his team to lose, who vote him of in return. Members Original Members *Cameron *Cody *Dave *Lindsay *Mike *Samey *Sky *Tyler *Zoey Additional members *Amy In Eye of the Fighter, thanks to a Sky's spell, Chris makes Amy a contestant and she is placed on this team, much to Samey's dismay. *Brick In Dragon Bold, Brick joins to this team after Chris says that the team is really wimpy. *Paintbrush In Derriere Le Rideau, after helping during the challenge, Paintbrush is allowed to join the game, and is placed on this team. Eliminations Gallery whimsical dragons group.png|The original members of the team, plus Paintbrush and Amy. Elimination time 2.png|The Dragons at their first elimination ceremony. LOTS.png|The Dragons wait for the challenge to begin. Derriere le Rideau.png|Sky's new Dark Magic Book causes issues to the team. Trivia * The Whimsical Dragons is the inferior team of the season, having losing more members before the merge, and losing five out of nine challenges. ** For this reason Chris nicknamed them The 'Whimp'sical Dragons. *Sky is the only female to reach the merge. * Zoey is the only member of this team to be eliminated on an episode in which this team won. ** Additionally, she is the first contestant on the season to have been eliminated in a way other than voting, as Chris disqualifies her. ** Zoey is also the first member of this team to have been eliminated on a double elimination. * Amy and Paintbrush are the only members of this team that didn't join in Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!. ** Additionaly, Amy was the second member of this team to be eliminated in a double elimination, with the first one being Zoey, and the next one being Samey, who was eliminated along with Amy. * This team is the only one to have additional members: Amy, Brick and Paintbrush. ** Despite this, they're the inferior team. ** Both Brick and Amy were eliminated soon after they joined this team. * This team has the most amount of winners of past seasons, with four: Cameron, Mike, Sky and Zoey. ** Ironically, all of them, except for Sky, have been eliminated. * This is the seventh "inferior team" of the series, with five loses and four wins, following the Killer Bass, Killer Grips, Team Victory, Toxic Rats, Heroic Hamsters and Pimapotew Kinosewak. Category:Teams Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Season 1